Legend of the Voltron Wolves
by Nightshade1712
Summary: Danny is forced to flee Amity Park after his parents see him turn back into human form and try killing him. But when he finds a hidden castle where five amazing robotic wolves are hidden, things change for him forever
1. prolog

**Legend of the of the Voltron Wolves**

**Chapter 1**

**Me: Hello I am taking over this story for Myra the Sark, I liked this story so much I wanted to continue**** it, I will be working on my other ones later, I have writers block for them.**

**Dark Dan: yea we know you have that in all your stories, and yes I am here to.**

**Vanitas: Move over Dark Dork, I am taking over a lot of these so stay out of the way and you wont get hurt.**

**Dark Dan: Hurt me, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, I don't think you know who you are talking to, I am one of the most powerful beings in the multi-verse.**

**Me: Stop fighting, I don't want either of you fighting right now.**

**Both: Sorry Nightshade, ****by the way nightshade ****doesn't own Voltron or the story he just took over for Myra the Sark****.**

**Me: Any way on to the story.**

* * *

Long ago, a great evil came to the galaxy. It destroyed everything in its path: ships, planets, and life alike. The evil's name…was Orochighidora, the eight-headed demonic space dragon. Eventually it came to the planet Arus, home of the Voltron Force. The five robot lions appeared and attempted to take down the giant monster. When the lions couldn't defeat it separately, they combined to form Voltron, the great "defender of the universe." Voltron used its signature Blazing Sword in an attempt to finish it off…but it left nary a scratch in the beast's hide, which was harder than alesthium. Then all eight heads raised, opened their mouths, and sent an electric blast that causes Voltron to gain energy…_too much_ energy…until finally the giant robot couldn't take it. Those watching could only watch in horror as the robot exploded, killing four of the pilots and two of the three cadets in the process. Luckily the remaining pilot and cadet managed to survive and escape, but that was the end of Voltron. Orochighidora then proceeded to destroy Arus…but most of the people escaped. Then, the three original spirits appeared. They faced Orochighidora valiantly…until finally the beast fell to the gods' onslaught. They sealed the beast within a small, barren planet, and all became calm. The survivors from Arus were scattered throughout the galaxy, the two surviving members of the Voltron Force going to the planet Kyra.

But the legend of Voltron did not end there. On Kyria, successors of the lions were built—the five Robot

Wolves. With them and after gathering three teenagers from different planets, a new team was formed, and the universe had its defender once more. All became calm, and things went on like this for many, many years, even after the original members passed on. Things have been peaceful…until now.

* * *

**Me: ok there is the Prolog, its was made by Myra the Sark, bye now.**


	2. Away

**Legend of the of the Voltron Wolves**

**_Chapter __2_**

**Me: hello everyone I am back with Myra The Sark's _second chapter, I have been meaning to post it but I have been busy with my own books, and another story I adopted._**

**Blaster Dark: Why are you writing this at the beginning of some one's chapter that they made, uh that made no sense but oh well, can you just get on with the book?**

**Dark Dan: yes so Akiran doesn't own any of the story of characters in it, for now knowing him he will bring out an OC later on.**

**Me: Any way this is the work of Myra The Sark, but yes my OC robots will make a small appearance but only about two of them at the end of the story, as in I will be making a sequel to this, and I will have my OC as one of the pilots, hope you don't mind Myra?**

* * *

Danny POV

_Oh. My. God!_ I mentally groaned as I limped home. _This has got to one of the painful months of my entire fourteen years of life!_

My friends no longer live in Amity, because there parents thought that all the ghost attacks were too dangerous, so they moved away. _And I can't seem to get a brake from ghost attacks lately! I seem to be getting attacked every ten minutes. Heck, when you're a superhero you don't get days off and you fight the bad guys whether it is one in the afternoon, or one in the morning, but still! _It gets to be very tiring. My grades are still in the toilet and my parents are always grounding me because I come home past curfew, because I was busy fighting a stupid ghost. _When will my life get any better? At least one day of freedom would be like a miracle from heaven right about now._

I groaned as I walked down the sidewalk, heading home. My ribs were killing me. The last fight with Skulker took a lot out of me. Seeing as how he fixed up is armor to withstand my ghost rays, he was harder to fight. One of his stupid rockets managed to hit me right in my chest, and I think it broke a few ribs. I probably looked like a mess if anyone were to look at me. I walked around the corner of the street and saw my house at the end of the road. I sighed with relief as I walked slowly toward it. I normally would have run as soon as I see it, but I was so tired I wanted to pass out right were I was. I made myself stay awake as I walked up the steps to my house and walked inside.

"Hello, sweetie! How was you day?" My mother, Maddie Fenton, asked not even turning around from whatever invention she was working on right now.

"Fine." I said as I walked to the stairs and climbed up them, one painful step at a time. I was going to obliterate Skulker next time I see him. Or maybe I'll just keep him trapped in the thermos next time and never let him out. Think he'll get the idea?

Not likely.

When I walked inside of my room I dropped my book bag by the door and went strait over to my bed and flopped down on it closing my eyes. Maybe now I can get some rest before another ghost decides to show up so I can kick their miserable butt. I sighed softly and snuggled up under the covers, not even bothering to get undressed, and took a deep breath to clear out my mind to help me get to sleep. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

My eyes flew open, when a shiver traveled down my spine a wisp of blue mist traveled out of my mouth. Who the heck _is it now? _I thought as I looked over at my alarm clock. I've only been asleep for 30 minutes! "I've had it!" I yelled and transforming, I flew up and phased out of my bedroom wall going outside. I hovered there and looked around, and I knew my eyes were blazing brightly from my rage. "FOR ONCE I WOULD LIKE ONE NIGHT OF PEACEFUL SLEEP!" I screeched to what ever ghost was around the area. My hands lit up with green ecto-energy and I glared around. Waiting for my prey to show themselves.

After floating for a few moments I saw my prey with his back to me as he floated down the empty street. I snarled in fury and charged at him hands blazing a bright green from my high powered ecto-energy. "PLASMIUS!" I roared flinging my blast at him as hard as I could.

Vlad Plasmius, my arch-enemy, didn't even have a chance to defend himself. He turned around with shock on his face as my blast hit him full in his chest. He yelled in surprise as he went flying into a building.

"What in blazes? Daniel!" Vlad yelled in surprise, looking up at me.

I glared as I felt rage from seeing my long time enemy double my fury. "For once Plasmius, I would like for you leave me and my family alone!" I hissed at him, my hands still a-light with my hate filled energy.

"What are you talking about Daniel? I am not after you right now. I'm hunting that blasted Box Ghost whom stole a box with some important stuff in it." Vlad said irritated.

I snarled at him not believing a word he said. "I find that hard to believe." I fired another blast at him, only to have him raise up a pink energy shield.

"Enough Daniel!" I have no desire to fight you right now!" Vlad said with a glare.

"Well you are going to get one for waking me up! Do you know how often I get sleep? RARELY! Maybe 4 hours a week! I'm mad, I'm tired, and I don't want to deal with ghost right now! Especially you Plasmius!" I growled flinging another blast at him.

Vlad dodged easily and growled at me before firing a blast of his own. It hit me in the center of my chest and sent me flying back a few feet, but I corrected myself and charged at Vlad. Not expecting such a direct attack he didn't have time to defend himself when I full out tackled him to the ground at two-hundred miles per-hour. The impact left us both winded in the middle of a crater that I made. Before I could get up completely, Vlad grabbed me around the neck and squeezed as he stood up, dragging me up along with him.

"Now," Vlad said coldly, bringing me up to his face to where our noses we almost touching. "I don't care about those blasted teenage emotional roller-coaster of yours, I just came here in search of that stupid Box Ghost so I can retrieve my work. But if you want a fight Daniel you'll get one." And with that, he let electricity coarse through my body, causing me to close my eyes and scream in pain. I gripped his hands around my neck and tried weakly to pry them off my neck. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, Vlad dropped me to the ground.

I held my neck panting heavily as the after-shocks painfully rippled through me. I weakly looked up at Vlad and glared at him. Vlad glared right back at me his blood red eyes narrowed. Then, with a huff, he turned and began walking away.

"W-where are you g-going!" I demanded with a shaky voice that felt like sand paper. I slowly pushed myself up to my feet, but had to lean back against the wall when my vision swam with dizziness.

I dimly saw Plasmius paused and turn his head to glare at me. "As I said Daniel. I have no interest in fighting you. I am here for one reason and one reason only." He said, then after staring at me for a few more seconds, he sighed softly and looked calmer. "Forgive me for waking you up Daniel, but I NEED that box he stole." Another pause, then, "Good night, Little Badger," he said before vanishing from sight.

I groaned and turned around to fly to my house. I only got about five feet into the air before I dropped back down, completely drained of energy, landing on my face. "_Uhgg_." I moaned and pushed myself up to my hands and knee's. I reached up and rubbed my sore forehead and sighed. I let my transformation rings travel across my body and changed me from Phantom and back to Fenton.

I heard loud gasp behind me, making me freeze in place. Dread settling into my heart, I slowly turned to see my parents standing a dozen feet away, Ecto-guns in their hands.

_Oh, crap, _I thought with fear.

We stared at each other for long seconds that turned into a minute. I swallowed hard and tried a sheepish smile. "I-I guess I have s-some e-explaining to do?" I asked weakly.

At my voice, my parents snapped out of their surprise and, filling me with more dread, they brought their Ecto-guns up and aimed them at me with hate gleaming in their eyes.

I gasped and scooted back, eyes wide. "Mom, Dad NO!" I yelled bringing my hands up to show that I was no threat.

"Shut it you ecto-plasmic scum! We are not you parents! Where's our son!" Mom said with venom as she charged up her weapon.

I stared at her in shock and fear. "M-Mom, please!" I begged shaking my head back and forth in disbelief. "D-don't shoot me. I-I tell you everything when we get home."

My dad yelled at me with hate. "She's not your mother! One more word and I'll blast you out of existence, ghost scum."

"Dad no!" I cried as tears filled my eyes.

I stared in panic as my mother fired her weapon and it hit me in my chest slamming me into the wall behind me. And seeing as how I was in human form, it was more powerful to me in my weakened form. I cried out in pain as I slid to the ground. I just barely managed to change back into ghost form and fly away as fast as I could, dodging ecto-blasts as I went.

I flew as far as I could before exhaustion and shock made me fall to the ground. It was still nighttime, and if I looked hard, I could still see the lights of Amity Park in the distance. I picked myself up and kept walking straight. Little did I know, that one decision would change my life forever.

* * *

**Me: so I got this on done, and I will likely have the next one Myra made up tomorrow if I have the time.**

**Dark Dan: hey you never explained who Blaster Dark is.**

**Me: oh yea its a unit from CardFight! Vanguard, and yes its spelled that way, if you like card games look it up.**

**Everyone: Bye every one who is reading.**


End file.
